


Karaoke

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita attempts drunken karaoke and Die saves him. - Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 003: Amusement  
> Beta Readers: Callie  
> Comments: Written for 50stories.  
> Song: "Wake Up Call" by Maroon 5

Reita's voice echoed off the walls of the tiny establishment, his English bad, but the pitch of his voice worse. He was drunk, completely fucking plastered as he sung the song Die had randomly chosen.

The red-head sat at a table just beneath where Reita stood on the stage, staring up at him with an amused look his face. The instant someone made some smart-ass comment about his lover, Die was on his feet without missing a beat, jumping up on the stage and wrapping his arms around Reita. Resting his head on the blonde's shoulder, he began to croon the lyrics to the song along with him, faring better at the English than the other man, but still sounding completely drunk.

The two began to sway to the beat, Die half dancing against Reita's back as he simply pushed from one foot to the other. The jeering stopped and Die's trademark grin slipped onto his face as he ground against Reita's ass in a lewd display of a dance - something he'd picked up from clubbing in the US.

"Six foot tall! Came without a warning! So I had to shoot him dead!" Die shimmied down Reita's body all the way to the floor and then bounced back up, taking hold of the bassist's waist with one hand and shaking his finger at the crowd with the other. "He won't come around here anymore!"

Reita had completely stopped singing, simply trying to dance appropriately with the way Die was grinding against him. The song wound down, fading out just as Die spun Reita around, pulling him close and kissing him fiercely, that grin still on his face.  



End file.
